Sonic Boom: Baby
by Devil-Eyexoxo
Summary: Sonic and co. are all grown up. That doesn't mean Eggman can't still bug them every now and then. But what will happen when they start their families. They've tried to keep it from Eggman but what happens when a certain hero's daughter meets his mortal enemy? Sonamy, Knuxouge, ShadowXOC, Tailsream, Silvaze, and more OC loveliness!
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

Chapter 1: The Discovery

No body would believe it, but it's true. After 6 years of dating, 24-year-old Sonic and 23-year-old Amy Rose got married. They were still madly in love.

"I now pronounce you Hedgehog and Wife…." The priest stated.

Sonic the Hedgehog leaned in, so did Amy Rose. Once their lips touched, people jumped up and cheered. Sonic's hands rested around her waist, Amy's were around Sonic's neck. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Sonikku…" Amy said lovingly.

"I love you too Ames…"Sonic leaned in for another kiss, and kissed her softly.

(8 months after)

Amelia Rose The Hedgehog started a business in a bakery. She was the full owner and her best friend Cream worked their half time since she also worked in a flower shop. Cream and Tails were planning on getting married soon so Cream had to find a job. Amy was still smiling brightly because her and her husband had a steamy love session last week. She had a happy life, and everything was perfect. Even though she still had to fight Eggman at times.

"Enjoy your Peanut butter cream cake and say Happy birthday to Holly for me, Mrs. Jenson." Amy handed her a pink box tied by a cream colored silk bow.

"Oh thank you dear! Holly loves your bakery! Here's a little extra for your troubles," Mrs. Jenson gave her 40 dollars.

"Oh wow! That's a big tip, I can't accept this." Amy sadly smiled, 'Soon it won't be my bakery…but Cream's…"

"Oh I insist. I must be getting home. Good day Mrs. Hedgehog." She waved goodbye and left the store.

"Bye!" Amy grinned, 'Mrs. Hedgehog…Oh how I love how that sounds!'

"AMY! I have a little situation! The cream filling is started to be too rough!" Cream was covered in vanilla cream filling, Amy released a giggle.

"Oh Creamy, come on I'll help" Amy and her went to the back.

After cleaning, Amy closed up the shop and took a bite of her favorite cupcake, red velvet along with Cream. Amy felt a disgusting taste to it, and vomit about to erupt from her. She spit the cupcake out and ran to the bathroom. She began to vomit and Cream followed her in patting her back.

"Amy? You alright?" Cream asked.

"Y-Yeah…I guess the cupcake didn't taste so good." Amy faked a smile.

"I don't know, they tasted awesome for me," Cream raised an eyebrow, "Maybe it's something else? Have you eaten any expired food by accident?"

"Not that I know of. If I feel nauseous again I'll go to the doctor to find out." Amy smiled and washed out her mouth.

They both left home and fell asleep aside of their lovers.

(The Next Day)

Sonic awoke to cuddle up to Amy but he felt her spot empty. He cracked his eyes open to see their bathroom lights on, he heard a slight noise erupt. He stood and changed into his clothes. He felt worried that he couldn't find his wife.

"Sonnnnikkku!" Amy shouts, after puking in the bathroom, "Help please!"

He heard her yell and ran right over to make sure she's alright.

"AMY!" Sonic bent down to his vomiting wife, "What's wrong?!"

"I-don't know…I feel so nauseous but I'm also really hungry! Did you make chili-dogs yet?" Amy asked.

"B-But you hate chili-dogs!" Sonic gasped, "Are you okay?"

"No…I was vomiting yesterday too, I don't know what's wrong." Amy stood.

"I should take you to the doctor." Sonic grazed her cheek.

"But Sonikku…"Amy whined, as he picked her up bridal style.

"No buts! Your probably sick or something." Sonic sped off.

-After an hour-

"Now we know the answer! your pregnant! Congratulations!" The nurse stated.

"T-That's impossible!" Sonic felt like he couldn't breath.

"Why? Have you two never…you know…?" The nurse felt awkward.

"No! We have done that…but we always use protection," Amy explained.

"Well Protection only works 97% of the time," The nurse stated.

"Oh…"Amy looked at the ground in shock.

"Ames...Are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"Are you okay with us having a baby? We are a little young," Amy looked at his with glossy eyes.

"Amy…I know I look shocked but now that I think about it. I'm kind of excited!" Sonic thought about having a little hedgehog running around.

"R-Really?!" Amy was extremely happy.

"Yeah! We're having a baby!" Sonic rubbed her stomach.

"We're having a baby!" Amy giggled.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" They both cheered, the nurse giggled.


	2. Chapter 2: The Suspicion and Months

(1 Month after) 

Sonic's hedgehog instincts caused him to be over-protective of Amy and his un-born child. Amy wore a pink halter-top, denim shorts, pink sneakers, her long pink quills in a ponytail, and gold bracelets. Sonic was going to the beach with Amy and the others. Sonic chased Amy into the water.

"Hahaha! Catch me Sonikku!" Amy giggled, as she ran. 

"I'm coming Ames!" Sonic smirked and ran into the water. 

"Why so slow- WOAH!" Amy's foot slipped and she fell underwater, she was extremely deep into the water. 

"AMY NO!" Sonic tried to dash to her, but he was waterlogged, he began to snarl and growl. 

He had to run as much as he could. The others were wondering why he was freaking out. 

"AMES! AMY!" Sonic yelled, she hadn't surfaced up. 

He heard a gasp and coughing, he looked to see Amy completely drenched, "AMY!" He hugged her tightly. 

She was emptying her lungs coughing extremely roughly. He held her and patted her back. He placed his hand on her stomach. He didn't notice any blood so he assumed she was fine. He felt relief, as if his hedgehog instincts had calmed down. 

"No pain?" Sonic asked.

"No Sonikku, I'm fine, so is the baby." Amy smiled at him and he picked her up, removing her from the water. 

"Why is he so protective?" Shadow whispered. 

"I don't know, she was just underwater." Tails shrugged, "And she knows how to swim" 

(The Next Day) 

Tails started doing research of Male Hedgehog's instincts concerning protectiveness. Once he found the answer he almost screamed, he called over his friends except for Amy and Sonic. 

"I think I found out why Sonic is watching Amy like a hawk." Tails showed them his laptop, "There are Male Hedgehog instincts that state when their mate is impregnated, the male hedgehog protects their mate and unborn child until the female conceives their baby, and then the male hedgehog watches over the baby!" Tails explained. 

"A-Are you saying that Amy is pregnant!? So does Sonic have to know about her pregnancy to start getting over-protective, or is it Instinct?" Rouge asked. 

"He must known about it, His Instincts are too evolved to be able to sense these things any more." Tails stated. 

"So their hiding it? Why?" Shadow asked. 

"Well there still are chances of miscarriages, Amy could lose the baby; so their probably waiting until she is not in risk." They were shocked by Tails's bluntness, "Sorry…You should read some of this stuff and still be sensitive!" 

"It's alright sweetheart," Cream smiled. 

(Another Month) 

Sonic and Amy decided to announce the news to their friends. 

"Okay...We have some good news!" Amy giggled. 

"You finally decided to leave Faker…"Shadow stated. 

"Shadow!" Raven slapped his hand. 

"What?! No!" Amy crossed her arms. 

"Very funny Shad…"Sonic rolled his eyes. 

"What's so good Amy?" Cream asked. 

"We're having a baby!" Amy smiled, as she held Sonic's hand. 

"OH MY GOSH!" They jumped up and started to scream in joy, except for Shadow and Raven; everyone knew already but they wanted confirmation. 

"CONGRATS!" Cream hugged Amy tightly. 

"Don't…squish…the baby…" Amy smiled lightly, they completely released her since she was still at risk. 

"I'm so happy for you two!" Rouge hugged Amy as well. 

"I'm going to be an Aunt!" Sonia said. 

"I'm going to be uncle!" Manic cheered. 

"Guess I'm sort of going to be a uncle, since Amy is like my sister.." Shadow smirked, "I'm happy for you Rose." 

"Thank you bro.." Amy hugged Shadow. 

"This is amazing!" Amara jumped up and down in joy. 

"Way to go Sonic!" Knuckles teased him and punched his arm. 

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Tails flew in happiness. 

"Congratulations Sonic…"Blaze smirked. 

"Babies! Babies are going to be everywhere! And with Sonic's speed! Oh no!" Silver started to fly around the room. 

"Calm down Silver.." Blaze rolled her eyes. 

Mason hugged Amy tightly, "I knew the whole time…" He whispered in her ear. 

"You did…?" Amy whispered back. 

"You were glowing with happiness for two months…I knew something was up…" Mason whispered, "I'm happy for you…" 

"Thank you…" 

"So how many months until they come out?" Rouge asked.

"THEY?!" They all shouted. 

"Well Hedgehogs do have many kids at first. Amy could have 3, 4, or even 5." Rouge explained, they all heard a THUD!

They turned to see Sonic fainted on the floor, with Amy staring at him in shock. They all laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: Gender!

'HI! Sorry I haven't updated, and I hope you guys like the story! Also, I am okay with critiques and suggestions people give me. My friends told me I should announce that I have started collabs and I am willing to do a story with someone. Okay! Enjoy everyone!

'AMYYY! DO THE DISCLAIMER, IT'S TIME FOR MY NAP!'

'Chaos! Alright! Hey everyone!' Amy sweetly smiled, 'Sonniku and the rest of us do not belong to Devil-Eye even though she begged.'

(2 Months after)

Amy and Sonic went to the doctor to find out the gender. Amy laid down as the doctor did her ultrasound.

"Alright, time to see the gender! Do you want to know?" The doctor asked.

"YES! WAIT! NO! WAIT! YES! Wait…maybe?" Amy started to blush.

"We want to reveal it at a huge party, so if you can please put it in a envelope." Sonic snickered at his wife.

"You got it, The baby is happy and healthy, so don't worry!" The doctor smiled.

The next day, Amy and Sonic threw a party and everyone showed up. As they quieted down, they revealed the gender.

"Okay! Time to see what were having but I want you guys to hear our girl and boy name ideas!" Amy smiled and everyone nodded.

"For a boy Dash, and for a girl Lily…" Sonic smirked.

"For a boy Breeze, and for a girl Rosetta too" Amy smiled.

"Oh I love Rosetta!" Cream giggled.

"Okay." Amy opened up the envelope, she froze.

"Ames?" Sonic walked to her side, and she showed a huge smile.

"It's a girl!" Amy let out tears of joy.

"A-A girl! I'm going to have a daughter!" Sonic ran around happily, and then hugged Amy tightly.

"We're going to have a Rosetta!" Amy jumped in joy, "I love you…"Amy kissed Sonic.

"I love you too." Sonic deepened the kiss.

(5 months after)

Amy is officially at 9 months of her pregnancy. It wasn't easy with her temper and mood swings even though she was more mature at 24 since her birthday had passed.

"UGH! This kid has Sonic's speed and She kicks WAY too strong!" Amy held her huge belly in pain, she heard a knock on the door, "SONIKKU! Please get it!"

"Don't worry Babe, I got it." Sonic went to answer the door.

"Don't worry Amy, soon you'll realize it's all worth it!" Cream giggled.

"Just wait until you have your baby in your hands, you'll be over-joyed!" Tails smiled at the pregnant hedgehog.

"Shad! Rave! I got your text this morning, what's so important?" Sonic let them in.

"We have some news, Raven's pregnant." Shadow held his hand on her stomach.

"Y-Your pregnant!" Amy nearly jumped.

"Yes! And apparently I've been pregnant for a 3 ½ months, and we know the gender." Raven was glowing with happiness, and rubbed her baby bump.

"Well!? What is it?!" Amy begged.

"It's a girl!" Raven smiled, and Cream and Amy screamed.

"AHHHH! CONGRATS!" Amy stood and hugged Shadow tightly, "My brother's going to be a father! I'm going to be an aunt and a mother!" Amy hugged Shadow.

"What no hug for your sister in-law?" Raven pouted and Amy caved her in with a hug.

"We're going to name her Shade." Raven smiled and stroked her own stomach.

"Shade! That's a beautiful name! Shadow did you pick it?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, Raven wanted to name it, if it was a boy." Shadow smirked, he turned to face Sonic.

"Congrats man…"Sonic hugged him quickly.

"Thanks Fak- Sonic." Shadow smiled at him, Sonic returned it.

"We also found out that Rouge was pregnant this whole time, that's why they left for that whole week, because her family was celebrating with her." Raven said.

"WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL US?!" Amy yelled, they all winced at her mood swing.

"She wanted to keep it a surprise, that's why she wore baggy shirts, she's 5-months pregnant" Shadow revealed.

"Silver discovered Blaze is pregnant too, during a fight one of the bad guys punched her in the stomach. She started to bleed and Silver took her to the doctor to see if everything was alright. Luckily the baby was okay, and she's 3-months pregnant. She thought she was just getting fat." Sonic said, "I was gonna tell ya Ames, but you seemed upset a lot today."

"Almost all my best friends are pregnant! We're all gonna have a huge family!" Amy squealed, "I wonder if Sonia's pregnant! She's been really moody and sick!"

"We'll check with her later, and Mason better hope she's not pregnant!" Sonic playfully joked.

"Amy, do you agree with naming our kid Shadow the 2nd." Raven left a debate with Shadow to talk with Amy.

"But it's a girl?" Amy wondered.

"Shadow could be a girl's name..." Shadow said.

"NO! We are not naming her Shadow!"

"As much as I would love to continue hearing your plans, Vanilla actually agreed to come over and talk. Maybe Sonic could take you guys out to dinner?" Amy suggested.

"Cool with me! Tails, Creamy want to come with?" Sonic asked and they both nodded.

It wasn't long before they left and the doorbell was rang. In came a lightly aged Vanilla The Rabbit. She was married to Vector and had another kid when Cream was 16 named Mint. He was a light green alligator with brown eyes. Vanilla arrived with Vector, while Mint was at a daycare.

"So what was it you wanted to speak about?" Amy sat down stroking her large stomach.

"I wanted to speak to you about Cream…" Vanilla had a concerned look on her face.

"We are both concerned about her," Vector stated.

"What's wrong with Cream?" Amy wondered.

"We feel like she's is moving into her relationship with Tails too fast. She spoke to me the other day about wanting to have kids with him. She's only 21 years old!" Vanilla looked at Amy with pleading eyes.

Amy felt a little insulted at that moment. Her and Sonic immediately got married after Amy finished college at 23. They both received jobs and got a big house. Now, she was pregnant at 24, which seemed perfectly fine for her and the law.

"I don't see the problem, she loves Tails to death and they'll have kids when they are ready…" Amy stated.

"But she just started working at your bakery full time now that your pregnant…" Vector stated.

"Vector, Vanilla. Cream is an adult, and you both have taught her right from wrong…She has to follow her heart…" Amy said.

"I taught you right from wrong and look where that got you Amelia. You got married at 23 and pregnant at the same age!" Vanilla had anger in her eyes, Vector and Amy looked at her in shock.

"Vanilla!" Vector scolded.

"I got married because I was fully in love with Sonic and I still love him! I'm happy that I'm pregnant because I'm going to have a baby girl in my life!" Amy felt defensive.

"How is your baby going to feel when you tell her she was an accident!? I don't want Cream to say that to my first grandchild!" Vanilla began to raise her voice, but she froze when she saw Amy tearing up, "Amy-"

"GET OUT!" Amy screamed.

"W-What?!" Vanilla was shocked.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" Amy screamed, "YOU'RE A HYPOCRITE BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOUR HUSBAND AND YOU NEVER PLANNED ON HAVING CREAM! You shouldn't come to MY home yelling at me because you have problems with your daughter!"

"I-I'm s-sor-" Vanilla was once again cut off.

"You are never allowed here again! AND YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED NEAR MY DAUGHTER!" Amy yelled, and then froze.

They saw clear liquid roll down Amy's leg. Her water had just broke from anger.

"M-My water j-just broke!" Amy panicked.

"What?! We have to get you to a hospital!" Vector began to lead Amy to the car, Vanilla dialed Sonic's number.

"Hello?" Sonic answered.

"Sonic! Amy is having the baby!" Vanilla yelled.

"S-She's WHAT?!" Sonic panicked, "THE BABY'S COMING!?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Birth

Chapter 4: The Birth

(In the Hospital)

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Amy groaned. 

"Push!" The doctor said. 

" **I'M TRYINGGG**!" Amy pushed harder. 

"You're doing great Ames!" 

" **YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT**!" Amy snapped and pushed harder, " **AH**!" 

Sonic felt his hand being crushed, "Keep going!" 

"Wahhh! Wahh!" They heard a baby cry, and saw the doctor wrapping her up. 

"Heh…I..did it…"Amy laid back in relief. 

They saw the doctor cleaning up a light pink hedgehog with emerald eyes. They quickly brought her over. Rosetta had a small version of Sonic's hairstyle but with Amy's three bangs. Her quills were like little stubs. 

"S-She's perfect! Even better than I imagined!" Amy choked back her tears, "We have Rosetta" Amy smiled at Sonic. 

"Our baby…" They said in unison. 

"She has your emerald eyes and not my jade ones." Amy smiled at the color. 

"But she has your beauty," Sonic kissed Amy softly. 

After they cleaned her up and set Amy in her hospital bed they left them to see Rose alone. They were cooing her and cuddling her. Suddenly, Cream and Tails ran in, behind them was Vanilla and Vector. 

"Oh there's my niece!" Tails cooed and snuggled Rosetta.

"She's gorgeous Amy!" Cream aw-ed, then saw the mad glare Amy gave Vanilla.

"I want her out," Amy stated and they were all shocked.

"Excuse me!?" Cream asked in horror.

"Ames but why-" Sonic was cut off and Amy began to explain.

They were all shocked to hear what Vanilla had said, she looked down in shame. Cream looked over at her mother in anger.

"I can't believe what you said to Amy! You have no right to judge her! And you no longer have power over me to control my life!" Cream said angrily.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry Creamy! And I'm sorry too Amy…I never meant to insult you or your beautiful daughter. I just don't want Cream to do something she's not ready for…" Vanilla began to tear up.

"Mom! This is our decision, we're already married and madly in love. We'll decide when we're ready. " Cream told her and Tails smiled at Vanilla sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry Amy…I hope you can forgive me and give me the privilege to be around your baby girl…" Vanilla was completely in tears.

"I-It's alright…I forgive you…It would be amazing if you could be another one of Rose's grandmothers, Since Cream we forgot to ask you and Tails to be the godparents." Amy smiled, along with Sonic.

"Seriously!? I would be honored!" Cream was over-joyed.

"Really bro?!" Tails smiled at Sonic, and he nodded, "You guys are awesome! Thank you so much!"

"No problem…you guys are my second family anyway…" Amy smiled.

They brought Rosetta home soon after. They painted the room a light purple color. There was a lilac crib. There were two brown dressers, and toys all over. Amy placed Rosetta inside her lilac crib.

Amy smiled, as she looked at her sleeping child, "We did good Sonikku…"

"I agree Ames, She's so beautiful like you," Sonic grazed Amy's cheek.

"Now now, Sonikku. No flirting, we just had a kid." Amy teased.

"I know, I just want a kiss…" Sonic placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Mmmmm…"Amy moaned at the touch of his soft lips, they pulled away and placed their foreheads together.

"I love you…" Amy spoke.

"I love you too Ames…" Sonic held her body closed to his.

" **WAHHHHHHHHHHH**!" They were interrupted by Rosetta's cries, Sonic and Amy broke out into laughter and went to check on Rosetta.

TBC...


	5. Author's Note

Hey! It's Devil Eye! I changed the ages around in the story because for me I feel like I made them way too young to be married and start having kids. So if you re-read the chapters there will be slight changes as well that I have added. I made the characters a lot older but they aren't the original ages as the games. Alright, I will update soon thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 5: Rouge's Birth

Chapter 5: Rouge's Birth 

(4 month After)

Rosetta is now 4 months old, and Rouge is about to pop any moment, while Raven and Blaze are both 7 months pregnant. The girls were having a girl day at the spa, and Rosetta was with Sonic and the guys. Sonic and the guys were playing videos games, and Rosetta was napping. 

"So Knuckles, you ready to have a kid?" Silver asked as he destroyed Sonic's spaceship in the game.

"Oh come on man!" Sonic complained, Silver let out a snarky laugh.

"I guess so, Rouge really wanted a kid and I wanted one too. Plus since it's a boy it will be able to guard the Master Emerald when I'm gone." Knuckles said.

"Unless he gets Batgirl's love for jewels." Shadow chuckled.

"That too." Tails destroyed everyone's ships.

"AW MAN!"

"COME ON TAILS!" 

"CHEATER!" 

"I hate you…"

"Too bad guy! I'll get some more chips." Tails stood to get a bag of chips.

"WAHHHHH!" A loud wail filled the air, and a sigh from Sonic followed.

"We must have woken up Rose…Amy's going to kill me if I don't put her down for her nap again." Sonic stood and ran over.

"The struggle of having a kid!" Tails smirked.

The cries soon stopped until Knuckles got a call. He placed it on speaker phone.

"Hey girls!" Silver spoke into the phone.

"Silver! Not so loud! Rosetta!" Sonic harshly whispered, making the girls giggle at father Sonic.

"Sorry…"

"So how's it-"

Knuckles was cut off by Blaze, "Now is not the time for chit chat, Rouge is going into labor and we need you at the hospital now."

Everything was silent for a minute and then Knuckles jumped up. He ran to grab his keys, and the baby's bag.

"WE'LL BE THERE SOON!" Knuckles yelled into the phone.

"WAHHHH!" A baby cry was heard from the other room.

"Knuckles! I just got her to sleep!" Sonic groaned.

"Is Rosetta awake?! Sonic I told you to make her take her nap!" Amy said in a serious tone.

"I did babe but us nincompoops woke her up twice. We'll get to the hospital." Sonic hung up the phone and went to get Rosetta.

They soon got in a cab and made their way to the hospital. Knuckles ran into Rouge's room and helped her during the birth. The others sat in the waiting room. Rosetta was sleeping soundly luckily for Sonic.

"So what happened?" Tails stroked Cream's hand.

"We had just finished from the spa, but Rouge wasn't any better. She kept feeling discomfort, and anger. So we went to lunch, and a waitress was being extremely rude. She kept mentioning how much she was in love with Knuckles and Sonic. She said that one day she'll steal both of them from Amy and Rouge. At one point she called Rouge fat, so Rouge stood up and punched her in the nose, while Amy chased her with her hammer. Rouge was going to run after the waitress but then her water broke. So we brought her to the hospital and called you guys." Blaze explained, and the boys were shocked.

"So that…happened…" Silver awkwardly smiled, and nervously upon seeing Amy's rage face.

"She deserved it, that bitch was lucky Rouge was pregnant or she would've screw kicked her ass!" Amy was steaming with anger, and Sonic was stroking her quills.

"Yeah I know honey." Sonic kissed her forehead,

After a couple minutes they heard a loud cry, and they all froze. All the girls eyes teared up, and the guys had the goofiest smiles on. Knuckles ran to the waiting room with watery eyes and a smile.

"He's here…Zane's here." Knuckles smiled through his tears.

After Zane and Rouge were cleaned up, Zane was laying in a plastic crib next to Rouge's hospital bed. The others were inside her room speaking to her.

"So how was child-birth Rouge?" Amy teasingly asked her.

"I'm so sorry Amy…I was wrong, that hurt like hell!" Rouge whined and sighed, while the others chuckled, "Did you tell them what happened?"

"Yeah and I wanted to mention that after you left to the hospital with Blaze, and Raven. I finished beating the girl up and took a cab with Cream here." Amy smiled.

Rouge's eyes filled with tears and a huge smile appeared, "Really? You finished her for me!"

"Of course! You're my girlfriend, and us girls got to have each other's backs!" Amy winked and smiled, and Rouge hugged her.

"So Rouge, any advice for Raven and I?" Blaze asked.

"Good fucking luck…" Rouge giggled, and everyone laughed, except for Raven and Blaze who looked nervous.

TBC...

{I'm sorry I take forever to update my stories, I have serious issues at school which involved the police so I can't get into it. I will try to update my stories once a week. Also, people who are wondering why I am going through the baby months quickly in the story is because this story is centered around the Sonic and Amy child I created Rosetta Lily Rose The Hedgehog, who I originally created to be in the stories as a 15 year old. So I am trying to quicken up the pace for the story. Sorry!}


End file.
